1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are being developed, continuously, to try and provide the semiconductor memory apparatuses with smaller sizes, higher speeds, and lower power consumption, etc.
Semiconductor memory apparatuses having the smaller sizes may have a higher integration degree, and thus an area of a memory cell in the semiconductor memory apparatus may be reduced. Thus, an area and a capacity of a capacitor within the memory cell may also be decreased.
As a result, voltage levels of data may be lowered, but, as a result, sensing margins of the data may not be sufficiently ensured.